Cana x Bacchus
by The.Queen.of.Fairies
Summary: Fairy Tails famous drunk and Quatro Cerberus Drunk Falcon. Will they come together or not? You will know if you keep following the story.
1. The Beginning

The sky was turning red as the sun began to set. People were heard from all around. Packing up their goods into their carts and shops, as it was apparently time close up. The bars and tavern's were getting ready for business as a tall brown haired woman made her way through the hectic streets. Everyone was getting excited as there will be a ball tonight, held by Fiore's most feared and loved Mage Guild, Fairy Tail. Men from all over the country gathered here. Streaming from one bar to the next tavern, looking for a girl to bring back home. Couples dressed up in fancy clothes, strolling through the streets hand in hand. Whispering lovely words to one another. Cana, Fairy Tail's Card Mage and famous drinker, closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't stand seeing all these lovers and desperate ones.

'Be sure to wear a dress tonight!' She repeated Mirajane's words over and over again in her head. Cana was already on her way to the guild hall. Wearing a wine red colored, tight fitting dress with a slit from the middle of her left thigh, all the way down. Thin spaghetti straps exposing her shoulders. She kept her hair in a simple yet fancy braid which reached down to her waist. The back of this dress was quite revealing, as thin straps kept it together. Sporting black heel's to this outfit, gave her a boost to her ego.

She passed more people who also made their way to the ball. Hearing some whistles as she walked with swaying hips. "Aaahhh I can't wait to taste all those fancy wines, that I saw in the back." She muttered to herself. A grin on her face just thinking about these delicious beverages. Slowly picking up her pace, she passed more couples as she reached the open doors of the guild. Lights, Glitter and flowers everywhere. She even spotted some statues along the hallway. Surely these were Evergreens pride, while the flowers came from Droy. Everyone was dressed up nicely. The girls in dresses and the guys in suits.

Going in she roamed the room quickly with her purple eyes. Seeing Lucy, Levy, Erza and Wendy in one corner. Juvia lurking behind a pillar, swooning over the half-naked Gray who was laughing with Gajeel and Natsu. Even mages from other guilds were here. Sabertooth's twin dragons and the gang. The Ladies from Mermaid Heel. A few from Lamia Scale. And not to forget Quatro Cerberus. During the Grand Magic Games, Cana bonded pretty well with these men. They were all there. Except… Bacchus. Cana stood still to look around. You see, she didn't choose this dress to fancy anyone. She chose it so Bacchus would acknowledge her as a woman and not just as some drinking buddy. Ever since she lost to him in a drinking game, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. First she thought it was because he took her bikini top and left her lying on the floor. But seeing him fight Elfman, made him irresistible to her and she tried to get his attention ever since. She didn't know why but every time she laid her eyes on him, her heart started pounding so hard, she was always afraid her guildmates would hear it. With Mirajane telling her to wear a dress tonight, she assumed that Mira saw through her. Her friend has always had a sixth sense for love. The white haired knew instantly that Natsu and Lucy would become a couple. Same with Levy & Gajeel, Juvia & Gray, even Evergreen and Elfman. Cana has seen Mira help each of those couples silently. A remark here, an advice there, a little push from behind was all that was needed for them to confess to each other.

The thought of getting Mira's help, brought a pink glow to her cheeks. She couldn't be more excited about tonight. Yet she was scared to get rejected by Bacchus. In her mind she tried to imagine the scenes in which he confesses to her, the moment he sees her in this dress. Spacing out on the spot, she didn't notice that Bacchus' fellow guild members surrounded her. "Cana… Cana!" They yelled happily. As they didn't get a reaction from her, they all just hugged her. Causing her to snap out of her daydream. Once she realized that she was embraced by the guys, her face turned a beet red. "O-oi, you guys are squishing me." She said. But they didn't stop and just grinned. Somehow she brought a hand up to her forehead. Dramatically she leaned back as she stuttered "C-ca-can't breathe…" It seemed the guys knew that she faked it. Letting her go, they kept on grinning. Rocker and Jäger, who have been on Cana's and Bacchus' drinking sprees, presented a bottle of the finest wine to her. They knew her so well. As she reached for it, they stopped her. "First let us look at you. We haven't seen you for so long." Warcry said. A slight blush on her cheeks, she punched his arm. Taking Warcry and Rocker into a chokehold, she asked them sweetly. "Now which corner did you reserve for our little drinking games?" - "R-right over there. Next to the bar." Rocker stated. His face turning red as he seemed embarrassed by her embrace. Cana let go of them both and snatched the bottle from them. She took a few good sips from this delicious wine, as they made their way to the Quatro Cerberus table. As she saw the empty chairs, filling with only the ones who greeted her, she couldn't help but frown. Bacchus still was nowhere to be seen. Looking around some more, she downed the rest of the liquid and sat down.

After talking and laughing with the guys for about an hour or two, she found out that Bacchus was still on a job. Of course it was a S-Class Mission. They also told her that they didn't know when he would come back. To not give them the expression that Cana was disappointed and sad, she kept a smile on her face and laughed and drank some more. Ordering bottles and barrels, one after another, some of her friends were already passed out. They've never been able to hold their liquor before. The others, found some girls to dance with. She turned around in her chair, to overlook the dance floor. She saw couples smiling at each other while they danced. A poor young man trying to get away from Erza's murderous dance moves. Chuckling about this poor soul, she turned her back to the dancefloor again and grabbed her empty wine glass. She got up to head over to the bar. The tunes picking up, she swayed her hips to the rhythm, as she heard a very familiar voice. "Ok, nee-chan. Where are ya off to?" Cana felt a chill running up and down her spine, her heart pounding faster and her body heating up. Only one man's voice could let her body react the way it did. Bacchus! With a swift turn on her heels, she gave him a grin. "Who're calling nee-chan, you pervert? I thought you were on a job and couldn't make it today." Cana said. "Well, things turned out to be easier than I thought." Bacchus replied. Instead of his usual clothes, Bacchus wore a purple suit. Cana even noticed that he had left his hair open. Before the silence grew between them, Cana bumped his shoulders with her own. "Let's go grab a drink. Haven't seen you in a while." She said and started to move towards the bar. "You still owe me revenge from last time. You were just lucky that you won." Bacchus said with a grin. "What!? Me and lucky? Have you forgotten who you're dealing with?" Cana shrieked as she sat down. "The other times that I /lost/, I let you win on purpose." - "Hhoo, even when I took your bikini top?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "That, was just your lucky day. And it'll never happen again." As if the bartender knew when she needed a drink, he brought it over to her, just as she finished speaking. Taking a huge gulp out of that glass, she was hoping it would calm down her heart. Oh he brought her blood to boil and her heart to go crazy. It was no use. She had to tell him soon or otherwise she'll go crazy soon.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bacchus looking around. Cana thought he might be checking out other girls. This caused a sharp pain inside her heart. Downing what's left of her drink, she thought to herself 'Now or never, Cana.' She turned around to face him. Smirking at him. "Oi , Bacchus. I bet you can't dance." - "Tch… Are you sure you wanna bet, nee-chan? I guess you don't know that I am an absolutely amazing dancer as well." Bacchus retorted back. Giggling inside of her head, she was happy that it all went according to plan. Bacchus took her hand right away and led her to a far corner of the dancefloor. Cana gladly took it. Not letting him see how happy that made her. The musicians played some merry and upbeat music and Cana had a hard time keeping up with him. But after a while of serious dancing, goofing around and laughing, the musicians played a very beautiful and slow song. Seemingly embarrassed, they both stood there. The couples and pairs around them, holding each other tightly. Cana wanted to turn around and leave the spot, cause she though that was too much too soon. But Bacchus grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "You know. You can keep up with all the faster rhythms but how do you hold up with slow paces?" He asked her. His right hand going around her to the narrow of her exposed back. His hand burning into her skin. Cana let her hand slide up his arm onto his shoulder. Gripping it firmly. She was getting nervous as his left hand softly held Cana's other hand. As they danced and twirled in silence for a while, Cana couldn't stand it no more. She looked up to his face. A petit smile on her face. Bacchus looked down at her. Their eyes meeting. A faint blush tinting her cheek. "Bacchus, I…" "Cana…" Both started at the same time. Turning her head to the side in embarrassment, she laid her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she let his perfume cloud her minds. This moment, she wanted to keep in her heart. He leaned his head against hers. She could feel his breath on her shoulder. "Cana… Let's step outside for a minute. I need to tell you something."

'Oh god I hope he didn't notice it and he wants to tell me to stay friends' this thought kept running through her mind over and over as they stepped outside. The cool air giving her goosebumps. Rubbing her arms, she tried to keep her confidence and attitude. "So are you gonna finally admit that I can drink more than you?" Cana jokingly asked. Bacchus started laughing and held his stomach. "As if I ever admit that, nee-chan." He ran his hand through his silky looking hair and Cana wished she would be the one doing that. Her mind started to run wild. Imagining him pinned down underneath her thighs, her hands tangled in his hair, her mouth teasing his skin. She felt her cheeks heat up. Immediately she covered them with her hands as she blinked a few times. Trying to shove the images into a dark corner. "Nee-chan, what I wanted to tell you. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be gone for a long while. There is this job I need to do… So…" - "And why are you telling me this? You never told me before you had to leave." She was a bit confused on why he had to tell her. She knew what it was like as an S-Class mage. Especially a strong mage like himself. She had seen her father Gildarts leave for month. With no one knowing except Makarov where he went. Up until now, Bacchus never really told her anything about his jobs. Was there something wrong with him? Fear was all she felt that moment. The worst thoughts crossing her mind. Bacchus came a step closer. She tried to hide the worry in her eyes, by looking to the side. As he came even closer, she could feel his body heat. Her breathing getting harder. "I told you this, because…" One last step brought him painfully close to her. Hearing her own blood rushing, as his hand cupped her chin, moving it towards him. "B-Because?" Cana whispered as she looked into his eyes. Her body trembled as he brought his face closer. Their lips almost touching. One quick move and Cana could kiss these delicious looking lips. Feeling the heat radiating from them. "Because I have come to think of you as someone special." With that said, he closed the gap between them. Cana's eyes fluttered shut as these soft lips touched hers oh so gently. Her knees going weak, she had to hold on to him. Her hands going behind his neck as his hands wandered over her back to her hips. Standing up on her toes, she partially opened her mouth to invite his tongue. As suddenly, he let go of her. She tried to catch her breath and opened her eyes. Her cheeks a bright red. Bacchus leaned forward again. "I have to go now." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left towards his guild. Before her mind realized what happened, the first tears streamed down her face. Fingers tracing over her lips, she still couldn't think straight. All she could do was taking off her heels and run back to her room on Fairy Hills. She needed to think about what to do now.

To be continued… 


	2. Worry

As Cana went into her room, her tears still wouldn't stop. Falling to her knees, panting. Even though she ran, these tears wouldn't stop. But at the same time she had the goofiest grin in her face. Laying down on the floor, she looks up to the ceiling. Her fingers tracing the place where this hunk's lips were just a few moments ago. Still she couldn't figure out why she was crying. Sure she was beyond happy, but she never cried from happiness. Sitting back up, the mood seemed to turn gloomy. Narrowing her eyes, she suddenly leaped up and grabbed her blue feathery bag. Spilling it's contents in front of her. As she wanted to pick up the cards, she stopped and took a good look at them. Their formation on how they laid was kind of off. Oh she knew this was a bad omen. "I have to warn him…" She muttered as she put on a pair of comfy shoes and ran out of her room. She hoped that she would catch him before he left.

Switching between vehicles and running, she made it to Quatro Cerberus' guild. She was lucky that their Master Goldmine was outside. Running up to him, she hoped he'd listened to her. "Goldmine… Please hear me out…" Panting in between, she tried to regain her breath. "Bacchus… Bacchus, where is he?" She somehow got out. Goldmine looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong, fairy? That's not like you coming here and asking where one of my men is?" - "Please, I need a word with him. He can't go on this job. My cards… My cards told me it'd be too dangerous." Oh how she hoped he would believe her. Although it is known that her tarot cards are fairly accurate and she was well known for it. She also knew that Goldmine was once in Fairy Tail and hoped he still held a fairy's opinions high. "What do you mean dangerous?" His voice showing concern. "I-I don't know exactly myself, but my cards showed me that bad things will happen if Bacchus were to go." As Quatro's master looked around, he turned his back to her and smashed his fist into the building. The wall crackling around where his fist landed. "Damnit…. That bastard left a while ago." So he believed in her cards. Cana was relieved and wanted to go after Bacchus to stop him. Goldmine put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "It's too late. You won't be able to catch up to him. He should be already on the train to his destination." He said with his head hung low. Cana, not willing to leave it at that, kept pestering him. "What kind of mission is this and where is it? You can't just leave me hanging here!" She cried out. Thinking about it for a while, Goldmine couldn't tell her much. But he had asked her why all of the sudden she had taken an interest in Bacchus. Cana blushed a crimson red. "I love him that's why!" She blurted out. The Hound's master started to grin. "The Drunken Falcon and the Drunk Fairy, eehh? Well you guys grew close ever since the GMG. Let's just wait and see until he reports what's up. You can come by any time." With that, he went back inside. Cana stood there shaking. She never spoke out what she really felt before. Not with her old man and certainly not with past flames. But wording her feelings for him, she knew she had to find him. No matter what. Although without any information, all she could do was rely on her cards. Slowly she made her way back to her room. She needed to get out of these clothes.

10 months have past since then. No one had heard from Bacchus. Not even his Master did. Every time Cana went by Quatro Cerberus' guild, she could feel the tension in the air. It's as if no one wanted to show her how worried they were. From past conversations with his guild mates, she knew that this was the longest that he had been gone. Every day she laid her cards to get a hint on where he was, but all they showed her was that he was alive and that was it. During all this time worrying and waiting, her guild mates also showed concern. Mostly because her alcohol rate dropped immensely. Macao, Wakabe, Mira and Makarov tried to help her as much as they could. Excusing her from Guild parties and trips and even helping her with her jobs so she can pay rent. All the girls gathered every night in her room as they have never seen her depressed like that. Everyone tried to cheer her up as she had always been like a big sister to them.

She hated it to be so weak. She never wanted to be such a lovesick woman. Even though she lost her mother Cornelia at a young age, she can still remember how she heard her cry herself to sleep. Mourning over her lost love. She has seen so many people crying over a break up or over an unrequited love, that she had always promised herself to never become like them. And now here she is, sick with worry over a man who hasn't shown his face in almost a year. "Ara, ara. We all know that he can take care of himself, ne? He's not without a reason a S-Class mage." Mirajane would tell her every day. She knew her friend tried to cheer her up. "If it's Bacchus, he's probably just having the time of his life." Erza would exclaim. That sounded like he would do that. If there wasn't this bad feeling that didn't want to vanish. When her feelings overwhelmed her, she always sought out Gray. They both shared a special bond. Growing up together, they comforted each other whenever the other one was sad. She always had teased him about Juvia as he still teases her about Gildarts. She found him near the bar at his usual table. Before she even sat down, he already had a beer for her. "You haven't changed one bit after all these years, Cana." - "I could say the same about you too." She said sighing. Taking a sip from the beer, she glanced at him. "He reminds me an awful lot of Gildarts. You sure you want to be with him?" Gray asked. "I don't know if it will work out, but I want to at least tell him how I feel." She knew exactly what he meant and for the first time she wasn't offended. With a worried look he scooted in beside her and nudged her shoulder. "I was wrong with you not changing. You did. You finally allow these kinds of feelings." He patted her back to comfort her. Cana gave him a small smile.

After tending some more to the beer in front of her, which became stale, she looked around. The guild was loud as ever. She was glad it was. Without a noisy guild, she couldn't imagine how she would react if her sadness spreads around. As they sat there for a while in silence, she heard the bells ring. Announcing Gildarts arrival. He has been gone on a mission for a few weeks. But only because Cana begged him to go. She was hoping that he would find something out about Bacchus' whereabouts. At first he wanted to stay by her side but gave in to her pleas. She started to shift in her seat. Anxiously awaiting his arrival, in hope to hear any news. Gray seemed to notice how impatient she got and nudged her shoulder again. "You're making me nervous. Stop. He'll be here soon." - "I know… I just hope he found a clue about him." Frustrated from her own behavior, she planted her forehead on the table. Covering her head with her arms. 'That old man always take his sweet time to get here' she thought to herself. As she heard the doors creak, she shot up. "He's here." She whispered, looking at her dear friend. Before Gray could say anything further, she jumped up and quickly made her way through the heaps of people, flocking around the guilds Ace. She got close enough to see Natsu running towards him with his signature grin planted on his face. "Gildarts, FIGHT ME!" The pink haired lad screamed just as Gildarts send him flying across the hall. As the old man turned her way, he opened his arms to embrace her. Of course Cana didn't want that. She showed him by giving him a noogie. "Womanizer!" She said to him angrily. Gildarts rubbed the back of his head and almost teared up. "My sweet little girl doesn't want to give daddy a hug." - "Oh quit it you old geezer. Did you find out anything?" Her voice trembled as she asked. He suddenly went from teary eyed to super serious. "I have heard a few people talking about how a Dark guild captured a famous S-Class mage. I didn't hear any names nor the exact location, but they whispered it. As if they feared that guild." Cana's heart stopped beating and the whole guild grew silent. Her body started shaking as she felt people steadying her. She looked to see Mira, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Bickslow and even Freed supporting her. Macao, Wakabe and the Master Makarov stood besides her father. Makarov just glanced at her and knew she couldn't speak any further. "Where did you hear that?" He asked Gildarts. "In a small town in Bosco near the border to Fiore. I was in a tavern and heard them whisper." Gildarts reported. "Bosco, eh? A country full of human traders… Mira go and get a list of all the guilds there." But Mira was already gone. Cana still couldn't believe what she heard. Not him. Not Bacchus. How dare he let's himself get captured. Everything around her started to look like a bad dream from which she can't wake up. Lucy and Gray took her to the back as Makarov went to see Goldmine. Just as they closed the door to the room they took her to, she burst out in tears. Lucy kept holding her. Each sob making her body shake vigorously. After almost a year of worrying, Cana couldn't help but blame herself. If only she had stopped him. She should have gone after him despite what Goldmine said at that time. If only she had told him her feelings the night they kissed. But it was futile. She was to blame that he got captured. Lucy and Gray kept telling her that it may be someone else, but she knew. Her guts and her heart told her so. She knew it was him.

Hours passed since Gildarts came back and she finally fell asleep. The crying had worn her out. In her dreams she found him. Little did she know that an adventure is waiting for her.

To be continued… 


End file.
